


I see things that can't be seen

by LonlyWanderer



Category: Grimm (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Grimm Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Humour, Jess is protective of Lena, Kryptonians can see Wesen, Wesen Character(s), summary sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/pseuds/LonlyWanderer
Summary: Kryptonian super sight gives them something extra on top of everything else, the ability to see Wesen. The thing is Kara's been seeing them since she got here but nobody else seems to be able to so she keeps it to herself. Well until she finally gets a chance to talk with one, and finally understand the other world she's part of. (Poor summary is poor. I'm sorry, but please read)





	1. Chapter 1

LW: It’s probably because I’ve become kind of addicted to Grimm right now, but tada Supergirl/Grimm crossover

Monroe: Hey guys, Supergirl is CW’s, Grimm is … um Lonly doesn’t do research well (which means the Undertale crossover may take a while) so all we know is it’s not him

Kara: Enjoy!

 

I see what can’t be seen

Ever since she got to earth Kara found she could see _things._ These beings looked human for the most part but at times their faces rippled and transformed into frightening monstrosities. What made things stranger was not only did nobody else notice these changes, but the few that saw her staring turned deathly pale and shifted back, some muttering something grim before running off. A part of Kara wanted desperately to chase after them to get answers but she knew better than to cause a scene.

This phenomenon persisted even when she got a job in CatCo, stressed workers letting their faces slip, as well as just under half the people who had direct meetings with Cat. Of course at this point Kara made sure nobody knew she could see them, keeping her head down for meetings and very slightly avoiding eye contact with her colleagues. Sure it gave her a reputation as Cat’s meek assistant (One grumpy looking man resembling a goat called her a _mauzhertz_ , whatever that was) but it was better than scaring off or worse being attacked by one of these people. She came pretty close to this when Siobhan turned into some kind of bat creature just before her shriek sent her out the window but Kara was sure there hadn’t been enough time for her to realise whatever it was these people saw in her.

Her questions were finally answered by a surprising source, in unexpected circumstances. The explosion on the Venture meant both her and Kal… Clark were making their way to the National City division of LexCorp. Walking right past the assistant who squeaked at Clark’s scowl they barged in on the company’s new/current CEO: Lena Luthor. It was actually while Clark was attempting to subtly search the office it happened.

‘I know why you’re having this little witch hunt, it’s because I’m **a Luthor** ’ she hissed and her face morphed before her eyes; midnight black hair turning slate grey, those emerald eyes faded to hollow sockets, her skin turning leathery and partially decayed, while her near lipless mouth held pointed teeth. She sneered at Clark’s back, but when she turned to Kara her face jolted back and she turned paler than before.

If Clark noticed any of this he didn’t say anything and if he didn’t see Kara wasn’t going to bring it up, having been told enough times by him to ‘ _be more observant_ ’ and ‘ _watch your surroundings_ ’ plus he already had a hate-on for all things Luthor she didn’t need to give him anything else.

 

The next time Kara actually got to talk to Lena was about a week later when Snapper sent her over for an interview. She entered the office and Lena looked up before sighing

 

‘Give me a minute to change my will before you kill me. Okay, Ren gets the company, and our AI research goes to Ryder and Afton’

Kara blinked ‘Wait, why are you dying?’

‘Because you’re a Grimm and I’m a Hexenbiest. Is this how you do it these days, making me tell you why I must die so you don’t feel guilty about it after?’

‘No. I’m not her to hurt you. I’m a reporter now, I was sent over to interview you, plus I kind of hoped I could talk to you about … well this’ she waves her hand around her face and Lena nods in understanding before chuckling

‘My, my, a baby Grimm in National City, this is a surprise. So I presume you’ve been seeing wesen woge but this is your first actual discussion about what you’re seeing?’

‘Wesen? Woge? What?’ Kara asked in confusion

‘Wow you are fresh off the boat aren’t you? Did your parents teach you nothing?’

They died when I was 13, I was adopted by humans and it was a little after that I started to see... vesen’ Kara explained, it actually felt both strange and freeing to differentiate herself from the Danvers after so long pretending to be a human, admitting she wasn’t one to Lena even if she doesn’t realise what she means specifically.

 

Later that evening Kara left with her questions answered both the ones for Snapper and her own personal ones. Meanwhile Lena had an important conversation to have

‘Why didn’t you tell me there was a Grimm in National City?’

‘What! What do you mean a Grimm?’ the woman on the other end yelled ‘ _How can there be a Grimm in MY city?_ ’

‘I mean a Grimm as in someone who can see us with Hellfire in their eyes, specifically a CatCo reporter by the name of Kara Danvers’

‘Ke… ha, ha, ha, ha’ the laughter from the other end confused the young Luthor

‘Um, what’s so funny?’

‘Kara’s not a Grimm, she’s Supergirl. It turns out Kryptonians can see us too’

Lena gaped ‘What! How the fuck do you know this?’

‘Kara blew out her powers earlier in the year, I managed to get some blood and make a charm so if she came within 20 ft of me I’d know. It confirmed my suspicions as glasses and a hairdo a disguise is not’

‘So what do we do?’

‘She’ll most likely want to know more so show her the database, I’d give her my father’s books but I’d rather not expose myself just yet’

‘Of course sister’

‘Sister? Something must really be wrong with you little Luthor to talk to me like that’

‘Oh fuck off Queenie!’

The smirk was practically audible ‘That’s better. Bye little sis’

 

She had been right, Kara did show up the next day with more questions and a sunny smile, skipping past Lena’s assistant despite the girls best efforts, a feat that privately amused Lena even thought she knew it was well within Supergirl’s capabilities especially given Jess wasn’t a wesen known for speed or strength.

‘Hello Kara, what can I do for National City’s best?’ she greeted with a smile, surprised by how natural it felt

‘I was hoping we could talk more about wesen, I’ve been seeing them my whole life but I never really had a chance to think about them in any sort of capacity, how many kinds are there? Are any friendly? Are any bad? With aliens like Superman and Supergirl flying around are there Wesen with abilities that could be seen as alien, and would they try to be heroes or villains?’

 

‘Well that last one I can answer, Lex was like me so wesen can be just as capable to be a hero or a villain as any human or alien. But the others… well I think I should show you something the wesen community has created recently. You familiar with the so called alien internet?’

 

‘Of course, the extranet. My sister works with alien policing’ Kara explains, hoping this never gets back to Alex or she’d be in the shit for months.

 

‘Well let me show you a little corner of the deep web we hollowed out for ourselves’ Lena mutters, her hand brushing against a scar behind her ear as she types in an address.

 

**_Scanning…Scanning… Acquired_ **

****

**_Hex LL has entered Woge_ **

 

 

‘Woge? Little on the nose isn’t it?’ Kara jokes before she sees what has been unlocked: a full community in front of her, miles of text flowing past the screen

 

‘Wait, what’s Hex LL mean?’ she asks after a few minutes

 

‘It’s what I am, HEXenbiest, followed by my initials. Its how all wesen are logged in, I’m just glad there weren’t many Hexenbiests with my initials, Hex LeLu sounds stupid’

 

‘But isn’t your mother LL too?’

 

‘True but she’d be LS, her maiden name is Lillian Shade. I actually have 2 cousins through her, or at least Lex does: One messed with a Grimm and lost her powers, then there’s Zara who is actually how I imagine you if you were an alien Hexenbiest rather than an alien Grimm. She’s one of the best assistants I’ve heard of and you won’t hear a word a bad word from her boss… even before she started seducing her boss’ Lena laughed at Kara’s shocked expression

 

‘So how exactly do you stop the humans… or I suppose you’re technically human yourself so whatever you call normal … anyway how do you keep them out of this little wesen hotspot?’ Kara asked curiously

 

Lena grinned proudly ‘They’re called Kehrseite and Woge has some of the best security and countermeasures this world has to offer, I should know I helped design them’

 

‘What!’

 

‘Well technically Lex-Corp builds them but I designed and built the first prototype for the implants’ she answers, pushing her ear forward to show Kara the scar directly behind it ‘The device is detected by the interface and if it gives the all clear you can enter. It’s actually why there’s a dial-up in the time of instant internet. There’s also a secondary function as a translator, as a Hexenbiest it’s default is German but I have it set to English at the moment, sometimes Irish when I’m feeling nostalgic. If you could give us a sample of the language I’m sure we could have the implant set to translate text to Kryptonian if you like, if nothing else it’d be good for privacy’

 

Kara froze ‘I-I-I’m not…’

 

‘Kara really, glasses aren’t a disguise and this lie would collapse the first time Supergirl saw me woge. Now I’d offer you the surgery when I’m next free but…’

 

‘Given who I am you’d need Kryptonite and given your last name my sister would sooner shoot you in the face then let you get anywhere near me with that’

 

‘Exactly. So maybe next time you blow your powers you come in and we’ll do it quickly. Now lets just let that settle and I can show you the real reason I showed you this. The wesen archives, also jokingly referred to as the _Grimmopaedia_ due to the fact most of the initial information was taken from the family ledgers of several Grimm, as well as several very detailed drawings’ she said letting the program jump to a random wesen which in this case happened to be a Blutbad.

 

‘Wow this is incredible. But why is it here?’

 

‘Many Grimms realised there were problems with the mostly trial and error method of dealing with criminal wesen, even the ones with family journals. It was that concept that lead to the Grimmopaedia, one single database of all things wesen. The wesen community and even the council are okay with this because they know not all their people are good, Coyotls for examples are almost all inbreeding brutish thugs, while the majority of Hundjagers are literal attack dogs for the Royals’

 

Kara nods ‘I understand, even though I though I want to show the world me and…’

 

‘Clark?’ Lena offered with a smirk

 

‘…Kal are good, I understand the need for things such as kryptonite weaponry, Non and the other kryptonians from Fort Rozz show that fairly well

 

Lena nodded ‘While I didn’t plan to use a personal example I’m glad you didn’t need one. Still most of it is information about the wesen species, common traits and noticeable quirks about the species as well as their usual strengths and weaknesses. Though for you Kara, once you get your implant, you’ll have access to this’ she brings her cursor to an icon that resembled a stylized ‘G’ when the arrow turned into a red X ‘The information that shows these were Grimm archives: Historical accounts of confrontations between these wesen and Grimms, as well as how to kill them’ she noticed Kara pale at the very idea and sighed, Superman really did teach her everything ‘I’m not saying you should kill but knowing how to take them out if you ever needed to is important, it could actually save lives’

 

‘ _Sigh_ I guess you’re right Lena. Now budge up and let me see this world’

 

 

After that they fell into a comfortable pattern of lunch meetings and conversations both wesen related and just friendly banter and bonding. Things were pretty quiet over all up until the day Maggie and another officer arrived looking for Lena to arrest her.

 

‘You’re doing this because of my last name, it doesn’t matter how flimsy the evidence it’s a Luthor so she must be guilty’ Lena growled as she woged, Maggie and her partner following suit.

 

Despite herself Kara was a little amused her suspicions from Maggie’s eyes were true: her sister was dating a Blutbad. The other guy was some kind of otter looking creature; she was going to have to look that one up later.

 

‘Grimm!’ the man yelled as they all shifted back

 

‘Back away from Lena’ Kara ordered, pushing just enough of her power for her eyes to glow

 

‘You sure about this Little Danvers? You ring this bell it can’t be unrung’ Maggie whispers

 

‘Most of you guys think I’m a Grimm anyway, might as well accept it’ Kara answers with a shrug

 

Maggie growled angrily before sighing ‘Fine. Just make sure she doesn’t leave town till this is over’ she says before both leave and Lena releases the breath she was holding

 

‘Kara you didn’t need to do that’

 

‘Yes I did, I wasn’t just going to let them take you in for something you didn’t do. I’m not someone like Lois Lane, my name doesn’t mean anything as a reporter and I can’t just out myself as Supergirl to some cop so the fact all wesen think I’m a Grimm gives me something I can use to help you

 

‘Oh Kara’

 

**_ BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _ **

 

Lena groaned as she answered her phone ‘Yes?’

 

‘Why did I just hear 2 officers were in your office? Al didn’t get out did he?’ and angry and familiar voice yelled, Kara’s eyebrows raise in surprise

 

The Hexenbiest sighed ‘I don’t know whether to fire that girl or give her a raise’

 

‘Give her a raise, one of us should pay our assistants what they’re worth’

 

‘It’s all good, Kara was here and she even outed herself as a Grimm to help me’

 

‘But she’s not a Grimm’

 

‘Yeah, but they don’t know that. Plus she’s practically one so that’s all that matters’

 

She chuckled ‘You’re right, tell Kara I said hi. Bye little sis’

 

‘Bye Queenie’ Lena replies before hanging up ‘Sorry about that, overprotective siblings. Used to be Alexander but this one’s been doing his job since… you know’ Kara nodded, she knew what Lena was talking about, as well as why she didn’t want to finish the sentence

 

‘Don’t I know it, Alex would be the same if I ever was to get nearly arrested, especially as her girlfriend just showed up to bring you in’ Lena winced

 

Sorry about that Kara, I hope it doesn’t cause any problems between you later’

 

‘Don’t worry Le, it’ll be just fine. See you later then’ Kara smiles her usually megawatt grin which Lena returns

 

‘Okay darling, just tell Jess she did good on the way by K?’

 

‘Sure’

 

 

Leaving the office Kara stopped at Jess’ desk ‘Hey Jess’

 

‘Hello Ms D… Kara’ the girl corrected herself at Kara’s playful glare

 

‘Anyway I was just about to leave and decided to pass on Lena’s thanks for the swift call to her sister’

 

‘Oh it was nothing, reflex really. I’ve been paranoid someone was going to bring her in because of her name. This was much worse than I thought …’ as Jess rambled, her features pinched and small, cute mouse ears peaked out of her hair, causing Kara to coo unconsciously. Jess looked up and actually squeaked ‘You’re a Grimm! Please don’t kill me, or Lena. She’s trying so hard to be better do things right, plus I have a family to feed please spare us’

 

Kara panicked as she tried to calm the mousy wesen ‘Hey, hey, hey, Jess calm down. I’m not here to hurt you guys. I’m not even really a Grimm, I’m…… Lena! Should I tell her what I am?’

 

‘It’s not my decision to make, it’s your secret to keep or share’ Lena called from her office

 

‘Okay. Jess I’m not a Grimm, I’m Supergirl. Kryptonians can see wesen too’

 

This didn’t help much ‘Supergirl! Don’t hurt Lena, she’s nothing like the rest of her family, she’s trying her hardest to be better and make things right plus she does things for the Wesen community. I mean I came to her with my wife; the most beautiful Fuchsbau I’ve ever met with the sexy librarian look: and now we have this little fluff ball of a son, his name is Alex by the way’ Kara raises an eyebrow ‘I’m over sharing again aren’t I?’

 

Kara’s laughter confirms it for her ‘A little yes but it’s cute. Lena’s no just your boss is she?’

 

‘No, she’s my friend and Alex’s godmother. People ask me how I can be loyal to **a Luthor** , it’s because she isn’t just a Luthor she’s Lena and she’s practically family’

 

 

Meanwhile Maggie and her partner had to report their failure

 

‘You mean to tell me you practically had that Luthor Hexenbitch cuffed and you let her go?’ the chief growled, the Jägerbar woging for just a moment in his anger.

 

‘It’s not that simple, we did try to arrest her…’ Maggie started but her partner interrupted

 

‘…But the Grimm practically threw us out of the office. We have enough trouble on the human side of things with Supergirl. The alien has saved her life so often I’m surprised she didn’t appear just to kicked us through the wall or out the window’ he grumbled, despite herself Maggie found amusement at how close that statement was to being true.

 

‘Wait we have a Grimm in National City?’

 

Maggie sighed before answering ‘Yes. Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter. I believe she’s done quite a few articles on Luthor as well as alien issues. She’s also my girlfriend’s sister... **Adopted** sister’ Maggie stressed the adopted part, not wanting any wesen related shit going in Alex’s direction, especially given all the alien shit she has to deal with in the DEO and as Supergirl’s big sister. She already knew once her mom heard she was dating someone she’d be looking for a Hexenbiest for the ritual, she really didn’t need her threatening Alex and outing them as wesen over assumptions and false information.

 

 

‘You think the Grimm’s sister could talk her out of this stupid blockage of hers?’ the chief asked, to which Maggie just shrugged

 

‘Maybe, Alex and Kara are both pretty stubborn but it’s possible’

 

‘Good, get to it’

 

Later

 

The moment Kara entered the DEO she was dragged into a lab by an angry Alex Danvers ‘Seriously Kara what were you thinking defending a Luthor like that?’

 

‘She’s not just a Luthor she’s my friend and she’s innocent, they were only taking her in because like you they see her as _a Luthor_ ’

 

‘Kara…’

 

‘Before you say I don’t know anything or my friendship is blinding me like Clark & Lex, I saw the video and it’s obviously fake: With a chunk of kryptonite that size I’d know if Lena had even just been around it, and if she’d done what she did in the video just being near Lena would be nauseating for me. She’s being framed and because she’s ‘just a Luthor’ nobody but me seems to give a damn!’

 

‘Kara…’ Alex was once more interrupted

 

‘Just have Winn check the footage, if he actually tries and can’t find anything I’ll let it drop but if he finds anything we send the information straight to the police’

 

‘You think he’d actually do that?’ Alex asks sceptically

 

‘If you tell him you’re concerned a Luthor is affecting my judgement or thoughts he may be inclined or convinced to _‘not find anything’_ if you catch my drift’ Kara retorted, Alex sighed knowing she was right

 

‘I’m just trying to protect my sister’

 

‘And I just want to help my friend’

 

 

Winn was about half way through scanning the video when alarms blared

 

‘Lena’ Kara yelled, turning to leave

 

‘I don’t know how you do that but you’re right’ Alex sighed before continuing ‘Disturbances at L-Corp, looks like Metallo and Henshaw have arrived to collect Ms Luthor

 

‘Well if she was part of it there are easier ways to do this’ Kara argued ‘Subtler too’

 

‘Not if she wants to hide her involvement’

 

Kara sighed ‘We’ll talk about this later’ she grumbles as she flies off before Alex can say anything else

 

 

‘Let her go!’ Supergirl yells as she flies into Lena’s office just after Metallo and Henshaw had grabbed her.

 

‘I think not’ Metallo drawled as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his kryptonite heart. Kara feeling the familiar pained buzz in her brain

 

Supergirl charged her heat vision and as her eyes met the cyborg she faltered in surprise: Hank’s human eye had turned pitch black and Kara saw herself in full solar flare reflected in the void. That momentary hesitation was all Metallo needed to fire a kryptonite beam, tossing Supergirl through the glass window of Lena’s office

 

Kara pushed herself up on her hands and knees, glaring as they started pulling Lena out of her office ‘What are you?’ she hissed, surprisingly getting something that was a mix of a sneer and a smile as he walked over to her

 

‘Alien scum, you’re a mockery of a human and a mockery of a Grimm, an abomination like you will soon be purged by Cadmus’ his response was followed by a blow that broke through the balcony and caused her to leave a small crater in the ground below.

 

 

_ That evening _

 

The unstable kryptonite signal lead her to a hidden base in the mountains, once she entered Kara decided to make her prescience known by blowing up the security panel on what looked to be an enormous box of death. Landing with a thump she smiled to Lena who was the first to see her.

 

‘What have you done?’ Lillian shrieked, her woged features contorting hideously

 

‘Supergirl, you shouldn’t have come’ Lena called, fear and worry on her face

 

‘I’m Kryptonian Lena, I can’t just let those important to me get hurt’ Kara retorts with a grin and a wink

 

‘Well I guess we’ll just have to get rid of you’ Lillian tilted her head and Metallo shot her with another beam, Kara yells as her insides feel they’re on fire, dropping to her hands and knees. The pain faded and dark chuckles filled her ears, looking up she saw Lillian standing over her with a smug grin.

 

‘Such a powerful being, brought down so easily by your superiors. You will die alien, and we will ensure all those like you will be removed from our planet forever. There is nothing a creature like you can do to stop me’ the Hexenbiest’s grin looked sickening to Kara, but it put a thought in her head.

 

Kara chewed her lip, super strength meeting invulnerability, ironically assisted by the large amount of kryptonite in the vicinity

 

‘I’ve been denying parts of myself for so long, claiming things I hadn’t believed. But now I see it, I am a Grimm!’ Kara spat angrily, getting Lillian in the face

 

The woman flinched and moved to wipe it off when she grimaced and fell to her knees in pain, ripples of woge flickering across her face. Seeing him distracted (being one of the few who knew what was happening) Kara shot forward and slammed her fist straight into Henshaw’s face, putting some distance between him and Lena before picking up the woman in her arms and running. They had just reached the doorway when Lillian screamed and they turned to see the Hexenbiest spirit leave her.

 

‘What have you done to me?’ Lillian hissed, much weaker than Kara or Lena had ever heard her.

 

‘I took your powers away, you’re a human now’

 

‘You really are a Grimm after all’ she sneered as Henshaw helped her up, Kara escaping before any of them could try to retaliate

 

 

A little while later

 

With some prompting a reluctant Supergirl dropped Lena off at her office, the woman groaning tiredly before dropping onto her sofa.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you home?’ Kara asked once more

 

‘No Kara, I’m fine’ Lena answered without opening her eyes ‘You really shouldn’t have come for me’ she hears the fabric shift as Kara sits down beside her

 

‘What are you talking about; of course I would come save you’

 

‘They had kryptonite and were trying to get me to open one of Lex’s vaults which contained even worse concoctions’ she turns and looks the kryptonian right in the eye ‘This city can go on without me, it can’t without you’

 

‘The city might, but I can’t’ Kara mutters, then blushed bright red when she sees Lena’s confused expression, she’d heard her.

 

She quickly drains the glass on the table, swirls the water around before spitting like a fountain in what would be quite an impressive arc out over Lena’s balcony

 

‘What the hell was that for?’

 

‘I didn’t want to hurt you’ Kara answers meekly

 

‘Oh Kara how could you possibly hurt me?’

 

Rather than answer Kara surges forward and captures her lips in a quick kiss, little more than a peck but that moment felt like flying for the 1st time: light, free and brimming with joy.

 

‘You’re my best friend, we’ve spent so much time together and getting to know each other, I’ve fallen for you. I know I’m a Super and you’re a Luthor, plus I’m a Grimm and you’re a Hexenbiest, but I still needed to let my feelings out. Now you probably don’t feel the same and that’s fine I still want us to be friends just try let me down…’

 

Kara didn’t get to continue her rambling as Lena pulls her by her collar (only shock enabling it to be possible) and properly slamming their lips together in a stronger, more passionate kiss, the kryptonian noticing despite the danger, sharp teeth uselessly nibbling on her lower lip.

 

‘Oh Kara’ Lena whispers breathlessly ‘How could I not fall for you?’ she gives another quick kiss before being pulled onto Kara’s lap and cuddled ‘My Grimm, my Supergirl, my Zweites Herz’

 

_ Later - DEO _

 

‘Um Kara, why aren’t you under the Sun lamps?’ Alex asked with a mix of concern and curiosity

 

‘Oh, I’m just waiting for Lena to finish filling out the Supergirl NDA’

 

‘You told her!’

 

‘She already knew, but yeah I did outright say it once we became official but that’s because I didn’t want any secrets between us’

 

‘Official… Oh my god Kara you finally asked her out?’ Alex cheered

 

‘Yes. Wait, what do you mean finally?’

 

Alex laughed ‘You may have super vision but you can’t see what’s right in fucking front of you. You’ve had feelings for Lena practically since you first met. I was worried she’d break your heart, until Maggie and her fully functional gaydar showed up and told me there was a chance. I’m glad you got this Kara you deserve happiness. Though you’re telling mom you’re dating a Luthor’

 

‘ _Can’t be any worse than telling her I’m dating a Hexenbiest_ ’ Kara thinks just as Lena exits the office.

 

THE END (Or is it? Yeah it could be)

 

LW: Well that was fun, technically this is it but I may have a little fun with this universe and add bonus chapters that expand everything. Also not really a spoiler, more a fun fact but Astra’s still alive in this universe, and a few more important Supergirl characters are wesen


	2. Cats out of the bag

LW: Here we are again, another trip to the SuperGrimm universe. This is short and I may come back and increase/improve it but it is slightly necessary for another chapter I’m doing in explaining why Cat & Carter are there. So yeah here we go

 

I see things that can’t be seen – Cat’s out of the bag (part 1)

 

 

Kara was returning from another lunch date with Lena when her super hearing picked up a very familiar yelling and her heart leapt with joy, not at the yelling but at the fact she was hearing them after so long.

 

‘…What the Hell have you been doing at night and even during the day, because it obviously isn’t running the Tribune? In these short few months you may have set me back years! Get out of my office and be glad you still have a job after this fiasco’

 

Kara turned the corner to see Jimmy running out of Cat’s office. She was about to enter the office and happily greet the older blond when she turned and Kara froze at what she saw. In those years of being her assistant she obviously either never saw Cat this mad or just hadn’t been looking at the right time because a woge like this was one she’d remember well.

 

Cat’s left eye was blackened and sunken in, with the surrounding flesh looking scarred and decayed. Then there was her jaw, the right side of which looked like those loose strips of flesh were all that enabled that side to be in any way useable. When Cat’s eyes met hers she paled and the sections rippled back to human, the Queen of all Media for once nervous and at a loss for words

 

‘Kara… God this is bad. I didn’t want you to find out about this way but there was never a good time and think we both got comfortable with out secrets’ Cat sighed ‘I think now you know quite a bit about our world we might as well have the talk now, just close the door behind you’ Cat sat onto the sofa and Kara flopped down beside her ‘So where do you want to start?’

 

‘What are you? I mean the parts that changed look a lot like your sister so that means Hexenbiest…’

 

‘Wait how do you know that? She never said she’d told you’

 

Kara laughed ‘I was still in the room when you called Lena, super hearing means I could hear both sides of your conversation. So I repeat, what are you?’

 

‘I’m sure Lena told you about the Grimm and the Royal’ Kara nodded ‘The Grimm was a man by the name as Carter Grant, the man I knew as my father my whole life and until my powers manifested I thought was my father. But nope, I was born because my father was hexed with infertility and my mother got in bed with a Zauberbiest… specifically Lionel Luthor’

 

‘So you’re technically a Luthor?’ Kara asked and Cat chuckled

 

‘Yes but don’t go spreading it around, very few people outside the family know that: You, Carter’s other mother and my current partner being the only ones still alive’

 

Kara’s eyes widened ‘So this is a ‘ **penalty of death** ’ kind of secret? Oh Rao’

 

‘Unfortunately yes, especially in the current climate we can’t have it be known a Royal has Luthor blood. I’m only still legitimate because there’s an agreement that no one of Luthor blood can stake a claim unless they’re my direct heirs’

 

‘So what about Adam and Carter? Because I never saw either of them change, thought Carter might be a little young but still’

 

‘Adam is human, well at least as close to one as I can produce while Carter is a Zauberbiest, again as close to pure as I could make, thanks to both his parents being Hexenbiest’

 

‘Wait, if both of his parents are Hexenbiest, how can he be a Zauberbiest?’ Kara asked in confusion

 

Cat chuckled ‘You really need to look through that database more or better yet now you know you can read through my father’s books directly. Anyway the 2 are almost the same thing; it’s like Stallion and Mares, the main difference’s gender, that Zaubs are our male equivalent and vice versa’

 

Kara nodded in understanding ‘So you had a child with another woman’ she stated more than asked but Cat nodded all the same.

 

‘Yes, perks of being a Hexenbiest, plus Carter has an interesting upbringing thanks to his other mother, though she blames me almost constantly for his English being so much better than any of the other languages she’s tried to teach him’

 

‘You mentioned Carter’s mother and your partner separately, do they know…’

 

‘Yes they know about this as well as everything else, Carter’s mother is an old friend and previously occasional lover but it was never anything serious, I still think she has a thing for royalty, but a while back I decided I was ready to have a child of my own so she assisted in Carter’s creation and as a mother herself ensured I didn’t fuck up for the first year. My current partner is a new thing but she’s someone I felt an overwhelming pull towards, though it seems I’ve inherited my mother’s attraction to Grimms. She knows about my bloodline and history as I know hers and we still fell as strongly for each other’

 

‘But enough about me, I’m sure my little Supergrimm has made so many friends besides my sister’

 

Karta blushes slightly but speaks fluidly ‘Well besides Lena there’s Jess her assistant who was really shy at first but also extremely protective of Lena, I’ve never actually met her but I know she has a Fuchsbau for a wife and a son named Alex. Lastly while not exactly friends Alex’s girlfriend is a Blutbad which in hindsight explains all the vegan stuff Alex complains about. Also some of the people at the alien bar are actually fully woged Wesen.’

 

‘And your sister, is she Kehrseite or Kehrseite–Schlich–Kennen?

 

‘Um what?’

 

Cat sighs ‘Right, just like the heroing you’re learning the Grimm stuff as you go along. Both mean human, the first being almost everyone on this planet, while the latter is any who know about us’

 

‘Oh, well unless Maggie told her within the last few days and she’s still processing Alex is just a Kehrseite and I don’t plan to change that. It’s not my place to bring her into this world especially when it would likely lead to Maggie’s being outed as Wesen before she’s ready. She makes Alex so happy, I’m not going to jeopardise it’

 

Cat nods ‘Good decision Kiera, both you Danvers girls deserve to be happy. And before you go…’ she inches closer to Kara before woging ‘… **You hurt Lena I rip your heart out of your chest and have you fly into the sun** ’ Kara gulps as Car changes back ‘You’re good for her Kara, I’ve never seen her happier’ she then stands up and returns to her desk, Kara leaving the moment her heart had returned to normal levels

 

Cat smirks as her former assistant leaves at just below super speed, knowing exactly what was coming her way soon enough. 5 minutes later she received a text

 

Lena: Why did you threaten Kara?

Cat: Alex isn’t here anymore Le, someone has to show people you’re not alone and vulnerable.

Lena: So you decided to give Supergirl the shovel talk? (Even in text form Cat could feel the disbelief, sarcasm and slight amusement)

Cat: No, I gave the shovel talk to a woman who was the best assistant I ever had and currently holds my sisters heart in her hands

Lena: This is revenge for what I did with your Seelenverwandte?

Cat: Oh yes

 

TBC


	3. Welcome to the club Alex

LW: Well here we go another chapter for the SuperGrimm universe

 

I see things that can’t be seen – Welcome to the club

 

National City Middle School \- 5:30pm

 

'So guys what have we learnt today, if you ever meet a Grimm...'

 

'Hope its Nick or Kara' they chorused, Kara blushing from across the room

 

'Great, now thanks for coming and hopefully Jess will be free next week and you'll have your usual speaker/supervisor. Not that I didn't love seeing so many happy kids it's just my expertise is clocks not kids' Monroe smiled as the children (well more teens) laughed.

 

They all left soon after (Kara getting a surprise hug from Kara before he slipped out) leaving just Monroe and Kara in the classroom ‘Thanks for helping out there Kara, Rosalie has the shop so I was the only one free and while Felicity is my favourite of her family members, like I said clocks not kids’ Monroe said as the kryptonian blushes

 

‘It was nothing really, I knew Jess was pretty busy with Lena and wasn’t going to be able to make it. I’m just glad you trusted me to help with these kids after turning up unannounced’

 

 

'Any friend of Rosalie’s family is a friend of mine I trust you and you understand all the kids here being you’re an alien and technically a wesen or well a Grimm. Plus there is another connection we have that's a little closer to home, one I'll probably need your help with'

 

'What do you need?'

 

'I've been asked to get a certain conversation started, mostly so I can get my aunt off my back. Problem is I can't just tell her to do it or else I'll have 2 angry Sawyer women after me, plus I don't even know if she's told her girlfriend a) about Wesen and b) that it's possible for them to share a litter that's 100% there’s'

 

Kara's eyes widen at the realisation before a question comes to mind 'So Maggie's your cousin, do you understand the Vegan thing?'

 

'Understand it, I do the same. It's about controlling your instincts rather than letting it control you'

 

'So that's the reason, hope Maggie doesn't lose control due to Alex's rampant meat eating'

 

'Don't worry about it, Rosalie and my parents are meat eaters too, doesn't affect me. It's all about what you do, not those around you'

 

'Okay then, so what's the conversation you want to have with Maggie?'

 

Monroe ran his fingers through his hair 'Well this is the part where it gets awkward, Blutbad tend to um... produce offspring not long after bonding, I think it's just the fact Rosalie’s a Fuchsbau and my folks are still getting used to the idea of having one as a daughter in law as well as potential grandkids that I've been spared the _'where are my grandbabies?_ ' rant from my mother'

 

'But Maggie and Alex are both girls'

 

'So are Jess and Felicity, but Rosalie is still an aunt. Knowing her mother she's already looking for a Hexenbiest to perform the **_factorem infantem_** [baby maker, took a while to find a language that it wasn’t obvious, this is Latin] ritual, which needs Alex to be in the know or else she'll think Maggie cheated on her, got raped or something equally bad'

'So this is about a Coming Out party?' Kara asks, Monroe blinks then laughs

 

'I never really thought about it that way, though I suppose. I can say from experience it takes a bit to convince people so probably the best way to do this is to gather up a number of Wesen Alex knows and have them reveal themselves to her. That would be a good first step to the pups talk. We'll most likely need this set up soon, Maggie's instincts will be getting stronger and she'll come to you pretty soon, I'd like to say before but knowing how stubborn she can be it'll be after the mating urges present themselves'

 

'Will she hurt Alex?' Kara asks fearfully

 

'No, well not unless she's into that sort of thing... which I really don't want to know if she is, but the urge to mate and considering their circumstances/gender either one of them swelling with the other's pups will become unbearable'

 

'Oh Rao! Wait how do you control yourself?'

 

He chuckles and grins wolfishly 'Who says I do? Actually my body has just adapted to follow Rosalie’s heat cycle, makes things easier for the both of us. Humans though don't really have one so it'll just build and build and build, not good for either party'

 

 

_ L–Corp the next day _

 

'Lena I need help with a coming out party' Kara calls as she walks into her girlfriend's office, getting little more than a raised eyebrow in response

 

‘I think it’s a late for that love’ she replies without looking from her paperwork

 

‘No not me, it’s for a Kehrseite–Schlich–Kennen’ the pen flopped onto the table

 

‘Explain, now’

 

Kara sighs ‘I went to the school Felicity works at to help with the alien/wesen after school program Jess helps with because of how busy you guys have been this month, only to find Monroe had been called in for the same reason. Anyway he wanted to talk to me about a personal issue, Maggie’s his cousin and she’s bonded with Alex so she’s going to need to mate soon, especially with the not so subtle prodding of her mother. So we need to bring Alex into the fold, I need all the wesen Alex knows to come together, we tell her everything and then woge’

 

Lena sighs ‘This is going to take quite a bit of work and we’ll probably have to get this done soon as I don’t think we want Alex’s first wesen experience to be her girlfriend woging out and trying to fuck her’ Kara gulped

 

‘Very true, we need them quickly; also do you by any chance know how to perform the **_factorem infantem_**?’

 

Lena laughs ‘Of course darling, I’m the reason baby Alex exists’

 

‘Oh right, now I think about it that may have come up during one of Jess’s over sharing moments’

 

‘Sounds like her, now were there any other reasons you’re here?’

 

‘Do I really need a reason to see my girlfriend?’ Kara asks, wrapping her arms around Lena who relaxed into her embrace ‘Can we just stay here for a little while?’

 

‘Of course love’

 

 

_ A couple of days later _

 

‘Kara, what are you doing?’ Alex asked as she was lead to her apartment by the blonde.

 

‘What, what? I’m not doing anything. Can’t I want to spend time with my big sister?’ Kara answered defensively

 

‘You can, except you’re acting really suspiciously and jumpy, which means you’re planning something and my curiosity is peaked because was birthday was 2 months ago’

 

**SURPRISE!**

 

Alex jumped and Kara used a burst of super speed to relieve her of her gun well before she could reach for it. Barring the 2 of them the apartment currently housed: Maggie, Lena, Winn, Lucy, J’onn, Monroe & Rosalie, Jess, Felicity (with baby Alex), Cat, Carter and Astra

 

Seeing where Kara’s eyes were focused Lena answered (in a whisper so Alex couldn’t hear) ‘Thought Alex would appreciate another Kehrseite’ to which Kara smiles brightly.

 

‘Anyone going to explain why all you guys are holed up in my apartment?’ Alex asked starting to get a little annoyed at everything

 

 

Maggie took Alex’s hand gently in her own ‘Alex, there are things in this world you don’t understand, people that live alongside humanity just like the aliens do now just for a lot longer’ she began, trying to gauge the agent’s reaction. Seeing no problems she continued ‘These beings are called Wesen, well collectively they are, each different kind as a name of its own. This here and now isn’t something that is done often, so much so there’s a specific term for people like you, it’s just that given how we’re progressing with our relationship I need to bring you into the fold, so I got a little help in doing that’

 

‘She’s telling the truth Alex I’ve been able to see them since I landed on Earth’ Kara admitted, feeling embarrassed she’d kept it from her so long.

 

‘So most of you here are these Wesen things?’ nods throughout the room ‘Then why are you here J’onn?’

 

The Martian smiles slightly ‘I’m here to make sure you’re okay and because I’ve been able to see them since I assumed Henshaw’s form and identity’ he explained, Kara’s eyes widen in realisation

 

‘Of course, because he’s a Grimm!’ She exclaims

 

‘Grimm?’

 

‘Non-wesen that can see us, the ability runs in families and until recently they were wesen hunters’ Maggie explains, feeling Alex’s grip on her hand tighten

 

‘He won’t take you away from me’ Alex growled, Monroe and Rosalie sharing secret smiles (and those with enhanced senses cracking a smirk when Lucy whispers ‘ _I thought Maggie was the wesen, not Alex_ ’ to Felicity)

 

‘So the main reason we’re having this get together was so you could see a few woges as well as prove this is all real. Of course it’s kind of pointless now as you already believe us but I still want you to see in case it ever happens while in the field’ Maggie finishes explaining

 

Alex grins ‘So Maggie, are you going to do me the honour of my 1st woge?’

 

The detective blushes and rubs her neck ‘If I was something nicer like Jess or Rosalie maybe, but Blutbad are for lack of a better word: scary, so let’s build up to that okay’

 

‘Fine’

 

‘Okay, let’s bring on the cute!’ Kara cheers, Felicity and Rosalie roll their eyes before woging, Jess following suit after some (not at all) subtle prodding from Kara

 

‘Wow!’ Alex gasped before a sly grin spread over her features as she elbowed Lena in the ribs ‘You never told me your sister in law was such a fox’ she joked, several people groan while Maggie and Kara giggle

 

‘Time for a little surprise’ Lena smirked as Lucy stood and woged, her head now covered in snow white fur as her face gained a more feline appearance

 

‘Leeeeeeena, you said she was Kehrseite’ Kara whined as Lena shrugged

 

‘You were looking at Winn who is definitely Kehrseite, so I assumed you knew what Lucy was. I’ve been her friend since Lois and…’ she turned during her explanation and was surprised when she didn’t find her girlfriend still next to her, just before angry purring filled the apartment

 

‘Karrrrrrrra stop it! Serrrrriously this is forrrrr Alex’ Lucy whined/purred as Kara cooed and rubbed her soft fur. After a few minutes the Pflichttreue got annoyed enough she shoved the puppy in human form away, woging back to human form. Kara pouted before once more plopping down beside Lena, nuzzling her neck while mumbling about Lucy being a ‘ _meanie_ ’. ‘Oh I’m a meanie, you should be glad it was me and not Lois, she’d be testing that fabled kryptonian invulnerability right about now’

 

‘Why her and not you? Aren’t you the same kind?’ Alex asked curiously, Lucy shaking her head in reply

 

‘No we’re the offspring of a mixed wesen union, I take after our mother and while neither like to acknowledge it Lois is a Mauvais Dentes just like Dad’

 

‘I always wondered what kind of wesen could stand up to Superman… And she calls me kitty’ Cat mused before growling, a sound that was only stopped by Astra’s hand on the small of her back.

 

‘So unless I screwed up again it’s just Hexenbiest and Blutbad left. Who’s up first?’ Kara asked

 

‘Technically there’s also a Zauberbiest but Carter’s a little young to be woging so it doesn’t count for now’ Lena answers before with a nod from Kara they both change

 

‘HOLY SHIT!’ Alex jumps as she sees Lena’s now corpse like appearance and the parts of Cat’s face that look somewhere between decayed and melted ‘And Kara always sees you like that? Jeez those aliens really love you two’ she comments, both kryptonians blushing because they know she’s right

 

‘Not always’ Lena replies as their faces return to normal ‘but they could at any time, usually when angry or stressed. It still surprises me that Kara worked for Cat for 2 years as her assistant and didn’t see her woge once’

 

Cat rolls her eyes as even Astra chuckles ‘Har de fucking har little sis, I’ll remind you I’m half Hexenbiest, so it takes a lot more to make me loose myself’

 

‘Like everything Jimmy did since you left?’ Kara asks ‘ _innocently_ ’, referring to the moment which officially outed her to Kara as wesen.

 

‘Yes that’ Cat grumbles

 

‘Looks like you’re all out of wesen to hide behind Mags, time to show me the real you’ Alex teases lightly

 

‘Okay but stand here and look at me, that way you’ll be able to remember I’m right here much easier’ she says, pulling Alex close as she woges.

 

‘ **So here I am Danvers, if you can’t** …’

 

Whatever Maggie was going to say was interrupted by Alex capturing her lips with her own, the shock snapping her back into human form

 

‘Oh Maggie did you really think red eyes and bushy brows would scare me away? I love you, you idiot’

 

‘By the way we’re bonded and my instincts are urging us to mate’ Maggie blurts out

 

‘So that’s why I’ve been so horny lately’ Alex think aloud.

 

‘La, la, la, la, la’ Kara sings loudly, not wanting to know about her big sister’s sex life, dragging Lena out of the apartment with her, the Hexenbiest smirking as she waved goodbye to the couple.

 

‘I think that’s all our cue to leave’ Winn piped up, getting nods of agreement from most of the others both him and J’onn giving Alex a hug and a ‘Welcome to the club’ on their way out.

 

‘Wait, the 2 of you are still going to need a Hexen…’

 

‘Monroe, I know my mother has been pestering you almost as much as me about this but Alex has just been dropped in the deep end and I don’t need the kids talk right now. We’ll get through this then worry about our future’ Maggie hisses

 

‘The urges aren’t going to go away Mags, they’re just going to get stronger’

 

Maggie sighs ‘I know, just not tonight okay? She needs more time’

 

Monroe nods with a tired grunt ‘Fine but remember 2 Hexenbiest just walked out of this building…. Okay Cat went out the window with her fiancé but you get the point. Really easy Mags, they don’t even need to be there when you conceive’ he concluded the conversation when Rosalie started to push him out the door ‘We’ll be here for the rest of the week cuz’ he called before Maggie shut the door.

 

‘Well that was tiring’ Maggie mutters when she finds herself enveloped by a giddy Alex Danvers, the woman nuzzling her neck friskily

 

‘You know that woge thing you did?’ she asks quietly ‘How about you show me it again, I didn’t get much of a good luck last time’ Alex cooed into her ear as hands roamed the detective’s body

 

Maggie shivered in delight then woged, Alex’s eyes sparkling with something indefinable

 

‘Is this why you get so passionate when I’m dressed in red?’ she asks in amusement, grinning when Maggie blushed and nodded ‘Well I guess for showing yourself to me like this you deserve a **_special reward_** ’ Alex then slipped away into the other room, hopefully it was still here and she was sure Kara wouldn’t notice or at least never find out… well it was a spare cloak it’s kind of what they’re there for.

 

TBC

 

LW: Implied sexy time, because I don’t got the skills for that.

Alex: Thanks perv

LW: (Middle finger waved in her direction) Back to the wolf little red, don’t bother me.

Maggie: I got this [Drags Alex away]

LW: That God that’s over. Remember to give feedback, I really like to know what people think.


	4. Special chapter: The spider's little artist

LW: So this began life as me explaining something that happened in the story to a friend and then a funny little moment occurred… that ran away while still attached to me dragging me further and further from sanity. Any who this is just a little bit of fun, which was the main point of the SuperGrimm series, playing with the concept without creating a big complicated plot (might be too late at this point though)

**_Renaissance, Pyro and Micky aren’t mine they’re Invisible Prince’s, Tali Thawne, Zoloman, the other Ascended and Snaky on the other hand are mine. Some stuff is Grimm, some Supergirl and I’d love to see if anyone else can tell where the other crap came from [Enjoy]_ **

 

I see things that can’t be seen – The Spider’s little artist

 

Lena was minding her own business for a change, sitting in her office performing a personal progress report on all current projects when something weird happened (You’d think she’d be used to it by now, being Supergirl’s Hexenbiest girlfriend). There was a sound that was a mix of cracking thunder and tearing fabric then a swirling vortex of blue and purple energy formed in her office, dropped something onto her couch, which bounced slightly before closing with a loud hum.

 

Waiting for something bad to happen Lena sat frozen in her seat but other than dropping off something the portal had stabilized and completely disipaited. With that information Lena made her way over to her couch and held back a gasp: there was a little person. He had ashy blond hair, which previously had been previously hidden under a beret (as she didn’t have any other reason there would be a tiny beret on her couch), a black and white stripy shirt and black pants and shoes.

 

‘Lena’ Jess called through the door, getting Lena’s attention but luckily not rousing her little guest

 

‘I’m fine Jess, just send Kara in when she arrives’ Lena comforted then ordered, she knew Kara would be here soon, to ‘make sure she ate’ as she used to say, but these days just to have some time together.

 

Kara arrived right on time, bearing gifts of food and company as she loudly cheered… well until Lena put her hand over her mouth to silence her

 

‘Kara, I don’t know how this happened and I really didn’t do anything but there’s someone in my office’ Lena looked worried, this didn’t look as innocent as it should and it could be enough to trigger that Super/Luthor hate her cousin was famous for. But Kara didn’t explode, she just stood there in shock at the tiny person unconscious on Lena’s sofa, but not for long

 

‘Ow, crazy busty spirit, didn’t even give me a chance to give permission’ the boy groaned as he moved into a seated position, at which point he saw Kara and Lena ‘Ah dang it’ he mutters just before being picked up by Kara

 

‘Oh Rao you’re a Midori. I’d been told your people were extinct, are your species hidden or are you the last of your kind like me?’ Kara asks as she coos at the cutie in her hands

 

‘No’

 

‘No?’ Kara repeats in confusion

 

‘No, I’m not a Midori. I’m as human as Lena over there’ he says pointing to the CEO ‘or as far as I’m aware, the multiverse can be strange’

 

‘So if you’re human then who are you?’

 

‘My name is Renaissance, Ren to my friends’ he greets politely, Lena’s eyes widening comically

 

‘Ren? As in Tali’s Ren?’ Lena asks

 

‘Lena you know this guy… wait is this the Ren you said gets the company in your will?’ Lena nods and Ren looks shocked

 

‘I could own L-Corp? But I’m only 13. Plus this is the first time meeting me, why did you set it up for me to inherit this place?’

 

Lena smiles ‘To put it simply, Tali doesn’t shut up about you Ren, her little bud, the light in her life. I knew someone like that could drag LexCorp out of the muck, and as for your age, well I’m sure Snaky would help, Kaos Industries is big even in this world’

 

Ren blushes ‘She does that a lot, doesn’t she’

 

Kara now looks confused ‘So how did you and Tali meet?’

 

‘At _Dark Not Evil_ about 3 years ago’ Lena answers, the confusion not going away

 

‘So what is the difference between dark and evil then?’

 

Lena laughs ‘To be honest I’m still not entirely sure’

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It is said Luthors are always impeccable, but Lena still stumbled her way out of the portal. After regaining her bearings she found herself in a small room with a tall blond man wearing dark shades and a suit

 

‘Welcome to Dark not Evil, we aren’t the pacifist, Light Side pussies. Lena Luthor right?’ he asks, Lena is unsure whether to be insulted or not just nods ‘Great, welcome Miss Luthor to EU, here’s your nametag, the host says you’d prefer just first names so it’s all there is. One piece of advice though, don’t start anything even if you think you can get away with it…’ he pushes down his shades ‘…some of the people here don’t need to see you to know it was you’

 

Lena was glad she didn’t react to the mangled left eye socket as she nods and exits the room, hearing the man’s amused laughter as she leaves. Her speed at which she left the man with the disturbing grin meant she wasn’t watching her surroundings, causing her to walk/run straight into another guest: a blond woman in a purple bodysuit of some kind.

 

‘I’m so sorry, I’m not usually this clumsy’ Lena apologises as she helps the girl up

 

‘It’s fine, we all get a bit nervous at times, I mean the boss has hosted these events the last few years without too much trouble but this is my first time and I couldn’t even bring my little shota as a plus one’ she replies, wringing her hands nervously before Lena sees a woge: her eyes now resemble 2 blue tennis balls, 3 marble sized blue nubs on their outer edge and 2 long fangs sticking out over her lower lips

 

Lena woges reflexively as she hisses ‘You’re a spinnetod’ surprised when she just laughs and grins

 

‘Not exactly’ she giggles, features sliding back to their previous form if only for a moment before continuing to something else. When the transformation stopped Lena was looking at a woman with lilac skin, large silver eyes, midnight blue hair, pointed teeth and long 3 fingered hands ‘Welcome to my home, Tali Galvan dar Kaos, pleased to meet you’ she greets with her hand out, hoping Lena would shake it

 

‘You’re a strange one’ Lena mutters taking Tali’s 3 fingers gloved hand in her own, the alien just grins wider

 

‘Oh you’ve seen nothing yet’

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

So she woges but isn’t Wesen?’ Kara asks, surprisingly it wasn’t Lena that answers but Ren

 

‘Yeah but it’s kind of a new thing, when I met her she had just gotten used to her human form and could woge yet, Tali calls it the perks of being part of a constantly adapting species, which is true but I think it’s more to do with the magic her boss has, the ‘scaly bastard’ as some of the other Ascended jokingly call him. Happened to one of my friends too, Pyro used to just be a nutter with a flamethrower…’

 

‘Sounds like a friend I knew back in Earth 1’ Kara mutters

 

‘… but these days he’s a full blown elemental, shooting fire out of his hands with little to no effort. Maybe when mages reach a couple million years old they can just improve things. Hell is I know’ Ren shrugs before digging into the pot sticker Kara had given him when she found out he had never tried any before. Well after the over the top scandalized dramatization that had even Lena rolling her eyes

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Hey how about we stick together. I’m sure there are things we could talk about’

 

‘A part of me doubts you’d be interested in discussing engineering with me’ Lena argues with a sigh

 

Tali chuckles ‘Remember the portal ring you got here through? I built that’ she grins at Lena’s wide eyed shock ‘Scales got his hands on the Stargate plans and together we found a way to use the device without needing a gate on both ends. Sure he used magic to build the proof of concept but besides the one on Storybrooke 69-b all gateways are built by me by yours truly. Plus they’re the most stable form of travel as well as being one of the few portals my friend doesn’t shrink when he passes through, which is good but also because he’s so cute’ Lena smiles at Tali’s pout

 

‘Well it appears we do have things to talk about lead the way darling’

 

‘Oh yeah, fun awaits, as planned of course’ Tali smiles and links arms with the CEO, the human smiling despite herself, as well as hoping there was drink in this place

 

As well as getting through a couple glasses of unidentified liquid she managed to have a delightful chat about nuclear physics with an odd woman with a strong Scottish accent, as well as a crash course in magic by 2 people she is sure are elves with Welsh accents, though it did slightly worry her when Tali had a conversation with a man in a yellow jumpsuit for 5 minutes solely in clicks, as it meant her implants translator couldn’t understand it.

 

‘Tali who was that?’ Lena asks when she was sure the man was out of earshot, happily speaking to a hyperactive goth chick.

 

‘Oh him, that’s Thawne. He’s like me, well not the same but similar, I guess you could call him an Ataktos Fuse even if it’s not entirely true/accurate. He’s actually one of the best examples that prove we retain our former abilities as he still has super speed. I’m surprised Zoloman isn’t here too but I suppose he does stick to the Hydra, Death Eaters and Halloween town residents guests, less judgy about his mangled face and overall human form.’ She explains then groans when she sees someone else stalk towards them

 

‘Well, well, Itsy bitsy, all out and about on her own, where’s your boyfriend?’ the blond teases a shark like smile similar to her mother’s putting Lena on edge

 

‘He’s not my boyfriend’ Tali growls, electricity arcing across her hands

 

‘Boy-toy then, oh the things I could do with a cutie like him’ she grins wider as she sidesteps the spiderling’s attempt to grab/claw her eyes out, thought the incident does get other people’s attention.

 

‘Mara enough!’

‘Tali calm down’

 

A bluenette had appeared in front of Mara, arms crossed over her petite chest, while Tali was being calmed and her secondary limbs (which really more closely resembled spikes) retracted by a woman in a flame coloured pants and shirt, as well as a woman resembling Livewire but with 2 blue lightning bolt tattoos on her neck.

 

‘I’m just teasing her; if web head can’t handle it maybe she shouldn’t be here’

 

Remember what the host said ‘no kids’, be sure to remember that because I’m sure there are a lot of people who would pay to have you forgotten’ Mara scoffs as she shoves past the younger woman as well as Lena.

 

There was a tired sigh, which when Lena turns sees it’s a blond man in a top hat with an eyepatch

 

‘That’s the problem with this place’ the blond says sadly ‘almost everyone here is either a villain or an arse. Hell there’s not a being in attendance who doesn’t fall into one of these categories: Villain, Dick, insane, or genius, Snaky being all of the above if he’s honest’ he chuckles to himself then slips through to a thin white haired man sitting with some kind of goat demon woman.

 

 

‘Sorry you had to see that’ Tali apologies, but Lena just waves it off

 

‘It’s fine, you didn’t start it and Mara was the one being a bitch, what was that even about though?’

 

Tali blushes ‘I have a friend, Renaissance and well I don’t make friends easily so I’m a little sensitive about it and protective of him. Plus there’s the fact he’s cute and I’ve been told I’m pretty and they assume we’re an item. I’d have no problem with the little hummingbird but he’s just too young it wouldn’t be right, plus he’s so pure and innocent I don’t want to tarnish it, Hell he’s too Light to even come to this event and I know I saw Mickey and Pyro about an hour ago. Sigh Mara just knows which buttons to push and I really need a drink’ she walks over to a being who Lena could only describe a ‘tentacle hentai NO!’ then returns with a glass of some kind of neon yellow concoction with streaks of pale green ‘Pretty sure Hive’s being a dick calling this a Cordyceps bug zapper as I’m one of the few that can drink it but oh well’ she complains half-heartedly before taking a sip ‘It’s good though’

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ren chuckles, which draws the attention of the others ‘What?’

 

‘I just find it interesting how you met so many people I actually either know or are aware of…’ he pauses when he feels a slight tingle and his skin starts to glow ‘Guess I’ve finally timed out’ he jokes before there was a blinding flash of light. When they could all see again (super sight and bright lights, not fun) they find not a shrunken kid but a normal sized boy, though he wasn’t that tall even now, with his beret back on his head ‘Ta Da?’ he says with a wave of his hands ‘But seriously I’m surprised you didn’t meet Kaos or Zero at the event, any excuse to annoy people is practically both their MO’s’

 

Lena sits suspiciously quiet after this ‘You didn’t!’ Kara gasps

 

‘I did, he’s actually quite nice. Didn’t meet Zero as far as I know’

 

‘Oh trust me you’d recognise her’ Ren replies

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Didn’t know Adelind could sing that well’ Lena comments as the blond had just finished a rendition of ‘Love doesn’t stand a chance’ and was currently trying to stop her hair getting ruffled by her red haired companion

 

‘It’s one of the reasons for this insanity, just hanging around enjoying ourselves. One of Snaky’s unofficial descriptions is ‘leave your sense of embarrassment at the door, just please keep your fucking clothes on!’ ’ Lena laughs at Tali’s description, while the Ascended just grins.

 

‘I’m glad I can be a source of amusement for you Miss Luthor’ a silky, sibilant voice was heard behind her, causing the Hexenbiest to turn and stare into amethyst eyes. The man had pale skin, short purple hair and a near permanent pointy grin, his long bony fingered hands stuffed into the pockets of his black suit jacket. Behind him was an older man with slick backed hair and blood red eyes, as well as a woman with the largest breasts Lena had ever seen in her life held by a sleeveless white T-shirt, her ruby red eyes sparkle with amusement as she pushes back a snow white bang and pulls her thick jacket around her core ‘Enjoying yourself?’ he asks

 

‘Oh yes, it’s a welcome change form the day to day Mr…’

 

‘James will do, though I feel bad for meeting under false appearances, so I’ll correct that’ Lena wondered what he meant until he changed. This definitely wasn’t a woge, the features didn’t ripple into existence, and there wasn’t a cascade of change like the red head she saw earlier, he was just there, his features blurred out of focus and when it was restored she was looking at something completely different

 

‘What are you?’ was the only thing that came to mind

 

‘What I am will take a while to explain and just leave you more confused. Who I am is easier, Snaky, also known as Scales, Raptor, scaly bastard, Serpens Kaos, Saria, 2nd coming of Apophis and Geoff’

 

Lena snorted ‘Geoff? Really?’

 

‘No but I had a space hamster that I named Geoffrey, he was cute and energetic. But enough about me I’m sure my friends want to meet you proper too’

 

‘Thomas’ the man offered, though his barely concealed grimace confused Lena as to its cause

 

‘And I’m Grima’ the woman offered much more enthusiastically, Lena glad her cloak hid her enormous cleavage, though if Tali’s chuckles were anything to go on her relief must have been noticeable

 

‘Charmed’ Lena purred and even Tom cracked a smile

 

‘So Lena, you enjoying yourself? I hope so, plus it’s nice to finally meet you after all the things my kid has told me about you’ Snaky asks but before she could reply her and Tali were nudged aside by 2 pink/purple haired girls shimmying through them ‘Oy, Oy!’ he yelled after them, the teens already running off until they heard a shrill whistle. They turned to one another and then walked back ‘And what do you think you’re doing running around like that?’

 

‘We heard the Dark Swan came this year’

‘Every Legacy knows who she is’

‘She’s … well not my hero for obvious reasons but an inspiration actually, defying her fate, sure it was in the opposite direction to me but still’

‘So we wanted to meet her’

‘Ask her a few questions’

‘Get a taste of Ultimate Power first hand’

 

Snaky laughs ‘Well I’m sure she’ll love to see you both and answer a couple of questions, just don’t overdo it, she’s here to relax nd have fun like the rest of you’ his smile faded for a moment ‘Now try avoid running through people in the future, the last thing we need is fighting amongst so many powerful and rule ignoring entities’ he warned, Lena surprised to see genuine fear in the taller girl’s eyes while the smaller one just looked guilty, though she wondered if it had anything to do with her pupils slitting like a , the young dragon yielding to the older and more powerful reptile

 

‘Sorry sir’ they apologized in unison before running off

 

‘Oh Scales, must you scare the kids so needlessly?’ Grima scolded, lightly slapping his shoulder

 

‘Who were they?’ Lena asks, curious as to the 2 strange girls

 

‘Villains kids, legacies like Mal said. They aren’t treated the best in their home realms by the previous generation due to their mother’s actions, the differences being Mal wants to be an awesome villain like her mom, while Raven is actively trying to get out of the destiny being forced upon her by the idiots in charged of her realm’ Snaky explains with a sympathetic frown

 

‘The boss doesn’t care about sides or morality, just who does and doesn’t piss him off’

 

‘He’s as dark as they come, has the tattoos to prove it’ Thomas jokes, Snaky rolling his eyes as he rubs his upper arm

 

‘Don’t remind me, R&D was a much better option’ he mutters tiredly

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Hm, I’m actually surprised he admits to that’ Ren thinks a loud, when he sees them looking at him he elaborates ‘Tali once told me he worked for HYDRA R&D for a few years a couple centuries back, has the skull faced octopus thing tattooed on his shoulder blades to prove it’

 

‘What’s Hydra?’

 

‘Can he even talk about it in public?’ were the completely different responses to the information (Guess which is which)

 

Ren shrugged ‘I think most assume it’s some kind of black ops thing like Cerberus or the DEO except it isn’t. Though speaking of Cerberus he refused to work for them point blank, standards or something, I think it was also Health and Safety’

 

‘So they’re like Project Cadmus then? Lena asks

 

‘Eh from what I heard Cadmus is like that Cerberus group I mentioned: Human supremacy at all costs, Damn the Casualties. Hydra is more complicated… well except the Nazi branch they were just Nazis, plus those guys kept dying of _‘spike through the heart syndrome’_ , which means Snaky got bored again’

 

The buzz of a phone cut through he moment of silence

 

‘Oh that must be me’ Ren jumps and searches his pockets, pulling out a rectangular piece of metal/plastic. Flashing across it’s screen was the word **_Tali_** in elegant script right next to an icon that resembled a closed eye, which the boy pushed ‘Hello’

 

‘Ren! Oh thank Arceus you’re alright. Sakura’s Pōtaru Pōtaru no mi power can’t be tracked/traced after they close unless you start while it’s still active. You’re safe right, we don’t have to send in Zero to clean up do we?’

 

‘No it’s good, just spent the last few hours talking to Kara and Lena about that time you went to Dakr not Evil’

 

‘Dark no… you’re in the SuperGrimm universe? Damn, wish we knew that sooner, would’ve made the wait shorter’

 

‘Either way it was a nice change of pace, see you soon Tals’

 

‘Bye Ren’ the called ended and Renaissance looked up to see a curious and amused Lena alongside a practically vibrating Kara

 

‘What?’

 

‘What is that?’ Kara asks excitedly

 

‘This?’ Ren asks holding up his coms

 

‘Yes that?’ Ren shrugged

 

‘It’s not much really, a stop gap method at best. Just until Tali and Hermione can make me an omnitool that changes size with me, the most recent one blew up and nearly took one of Tali’s fingers with it’

 

‘And she has few enough as it is’ Lena mutters

 

‘For a human yes but her original form has 2 fingers on each limb, she still finds 5 weird at times’

 

A gentle wind tostled Kara’s hair, which confused her as the door and windows were closed. Then came the humming, quiet at first but soon loud enough everyone could hear it, then there was a loud crack and the portal was open

 

‘You ready to go home Ren?’ Tali (in human form) called as she stepped out of the portal

 

‘Sara!’ Kara yelled, pulling the blond into a crushing hug, though released when she received an electric shock to the ribs ‘Ow’

 

‘Sorry but I’m not her’ Tali said before returning to her normal form ‘It’s nice to finally meet you Supergirl, I’ve heard so much about your exploits’

 

‘But I’m not…’

 

‘Please, I was created by and work for a world hopping, 4th wall ignoring reptile demon, also if you’re already with Lena you’re either smarter, more observant or both in comparison to your canon doppelganger’

 

‘Um thanks, I think’ Kara blushed deeply

 

‘You know I spoke to a certain Miss Raitko after the event, called you Tali ‘public relations’ na Rayya, because you show the tamer, safer side’ Lena commented with a smile

 

‘And somehow you were able to see Zoloman and the boss duking it out on floor 0’

 

‘I never said you were any good at it’ Lena retorts

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There should be a fight scene here, but I can’t write those… I will try at a later date, just remember shenanigans as usual.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘You know you guys are nuts right?’ Kara asks, to which Tali nods rather enthusiastically

 

‘Of course, how else do you survive as long as Kaos has? Madness gives you an interesting view on reality’ she replies then plops down beside Ren and wraps her long arms around his smaller frame ‘So ready to go home?’

 

‘Ren smiles and nods before resting his head on her shoulder ‘Yeah, this was fun but I think it’s time I go back. I’d like to return someday if that’s possible though’

 

‘I don’t see why not, we’ve always known where SuperGrimm was, just not that this was where you ended up. Getting back would be easy’

 

‘Feel free to pop back any time’ Lena offers, Kara nodding along in agreement ‘You’re a wonderful little boy who I hope to see in the future’

 

‘Yeah, I’ll even save you a pot sticker… if I remember’ Kara offers

 

‘See, Kara’s practically adopted you, you have to come back’ Lena announces as Tali slaps her forehead

 

‘Keliah! Almost forgot, we finally finished it’ Tali say with a smile, pulling a small box from one of her pockets and passing it to the boy.

 

Ren opens it and smiles brightly, removed the omnitool and strapping it to his arm: unlike the normal orange this one was a deep purple

 

‘It works perfectly now, Anna’s not even mad her tusk has grown back, and fully customizable. There was even a very giddy Smeargle who designed an as Hermione described it when she uploaded it ‘artsy, fartsy program’ which has everything up to an including hard light holograms, just the system for my little artist’ Tali explains as an overjoyed Renaissance hugs her again

 

‘This omnitool is a phone right?’ Lena asks

 

‘Yes, it’s part of the basic model, which this is far from’ Tali answers, Lena smiles and grabs a piece of paper and pen, jots something down and passes it to Ren

 

‘Mine and Kara’s numbers in case you return, gives me time to clear my schedule’

 

‘Thanks Lena, I’ll definitely be back’

 

‘You better, can’t be much of a protégé if you aren’t around for me to teach’ Lena jokes as a grinning Renaissance runs through the portal

 

‘See you guys, and remember not to do anything rash Kara’ Tali advices as she follows him in and the gateway closes

 

‘Wonder what that was about’

 

‘I have no idea’

 

 

_ 3 weeks later _

 

Kara was proofreading her latest article when her phone pinged. Knowing she was under slightly less pressure now Cat was back Kara took the moment to check her phone, smiling at what she saw

 

1st there was a text:

_Hey Kara it’s Renaissance, this isn’t me calling to say I’m back, just here to show I had a little fun with the art program and thought you’d like to see the end result. Tali wasn’t subtle and looking back neither were you guys but what inspired me to draw this was that your relationship was very obviously based on your friendship. Best wishes in the future and I would love an invite to the wedding when it eventually happens_

_Little Ren._

 

2nd was a painting: One of her and Lena curled up on her sofa, Kara’s arms wrapped around the CEO’s waist, the blond smiling as she rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

 

Kara could see what he meant though, while it could be seen as romantic, it could also be taken as 2 gal-pals relaxing together (like she and Lena had done before getting together)

 

 

Printing and dropping off her article quickly before Snapper could comment Kara made a beeline to L-Corp, Jess getting little more than a slight wave before she entered Lena’s office

 

‘Hey Le, I got this lovely little picture from Ren, do you want to see it?’ Kara chirped as she sat down beside her.

 

Lena grins ‘Look anything like this love?’ she asks, passing her tablet to Kara.

 

The photo was the same, but the text was different

_Hi Lena, you and Kara make a cute couple. Trying to get some free time next month, see you then_

_Ren_

_P.S. Kara will be by soon, you don’t need to tell her I said hi, I already did_

 

‘He is quite the artist’ Lena notes

 

‘Well he’d have to be to capture your smile just right’ Kara replies, pulling her close and kissing her temple

 

TBC

 

LW: Well I hope at least IP liked this, as well as some others.


End file.
